


May I...?

by FrejaStahl



Category: EE Cummings - Fandom, May I feel said he - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, May I Feel Said He, ee cummings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story inspired by EE Cummings poem May I Feel Said He.  There's also a reading of this poem by Tom Hiddleston, which is out of this world!  I hope you like my attempt here. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I...?

Much of their conversation had been tense and held back during the night through dinner. Both had moved around the house they had been invited to by a mutual colleague who was attempting to pass the line into friendship by holding a dinner evening. Drinks had been passed around at this point, and He and She had decided they'd rather each other's company for a while.

"I'm not entirely sure where Daniel thinks he's going with this", He joked, "the lot of us can barely stand to be in the same stairwell. Well.....except for you." He paused at this point to guage the situation. She hadn't frowned at least, He reassured himself. A momentarily lengthy silence later, She retorted, "It does seem a bit, what's the word..?", "Artificial?" He suggested a word to finish her sentence. He did that alot, She thought. She smiled, and tucked a free running curl of hair behind her ear, "pretty much". His smile faded a little, and he pocketed both his hands in his jeans. They stared at each other, and realising the awkwardness of the silence, She walked past him and started towards the door. She turned the handle and slightly opened the door, "I don't think we should be alone here for too long, they'll wonder what's going on." "So?" He remarked turning with her as She brushed past him, "I've been meaning to speak with you for a while."

She closed the door again, turning back to face him. "Look. I told you, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. It's fine, let's not dwell on this now. Let's just go downstairs and try and get the rest of this night over and done with, so we can all stop being awkward. It already feels like we're back at the office."...."Stop a second", He grabbed her by her arms, "just stop". He walked her slowly away from the door.

"I can't do this anymore. I've tried to be normal, and it's not working. He explained,"I can't get you off my mind. I want this, you, us. May I....?" He whispered and trailed off, as He pushed her against the wall of the room they were meant to leave, just moments ago. He lightly touched her forehead with his. Wide eyed and open mouthed She stared at the man she had been thinking about for far too long. "Wait, what?", She recounted timeless moments previous to this one where it had been tense, but hesitant. Nothing had ever happened, although both had wanted it to, but right now He had had enough. "Just this one time?", he sounded panicked. "We'll end up making far too much noise!", her hands gripped his hips. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought, "Can you imagine if they heard us?...not here!"

He pressed his mouth into the side of her neck, "can I touch.." trailing off again. His hands pressed the wall behind her. She smirked at him, "Oh yeah? How much? And then what?", She pressed her hand into his abdomen. He exhaled, She bit her lip staring at his face, "then, this.." He proceeded to bite her lip for her. Pulling her lower lip as he pulled back, she retorted, "why not."

"Come on, then, let's go", He held her hands and leaned to go out of the door. Both had managed to leave unnoticed. In his car, She said "we're not going anywhere too far", "what's too far?", He looked at her puzzled by this question. She rolled her eyes and looked out of her side of the car window, "your place", her voice was quiet. After a short drive on, they stopped and went into her apartment. It was quaint and quirky, and had her written all over it, He thought as he walked up to her.

Hands in his pockets, He tilted his head and joked, "So, I can stay, right?", he was walking towards her. She smirked, made a questioning face, and retorted, "And which way would you like to stay, then?", throwing off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. He rushed towards her, placed one hand on her waist, pulled her into him. She could feel his heartbeat on her chest. He moved into her, She almost stumbled backwards, "Like this...", his hand moved towards her face, breathing hard He held back a moment, waiting for the go ahead from her. She was looking straight into his eyes this whole moment, "Well, only if you kiss..", He encased her lips with his, midway her response. They kissed deeply, pulling at each other's lips. She ran her hand through his dark hair, as He slowly undid the zip of her dress. She wrapped her legs around him, jumping up, He carried her towards the bedroom.

She undid his shirt, and moved her hands across his shoulders, kissing him across his neck. He threw his head backwards and lay back. She moved slowly across his chest, and then stopped and sat up, looking into his face. "What's the matter?" He stroked her face and neck, she nuzzled into his hand. "You love me, right?", She looked concerned, "If you let me", He replied as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her back and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're so annoying, you're killing me, here", She closed her eyes tightly, "you're not mine, but I can't stay away...it's so confusing!", "Hey, look at me." He reassured her, "we're in this together". "But, your wife!", She protested, shaking her head. 

He had stopped paying attention, "shh" He whispered, slowly leaning into her, pushing her back into the bed they were sat on. He moved into her, She exhaled "ow, you're crushing me!", digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. He bit her neck, and shifted his weight to his elbows. They moved together, forgetting everything around them. She could feel herself getting closer, "don't stop", her breath was shaking and fast. "I have no intention of stopping", He replied moving faster. "No, go slow." She pressed her mouth into him biting and pulling back, "you feel good".

He moved his hand under her back, and started moving faster with her body, "cccome?", his voice trembled from the final throes of the moment. Her back arched as if on command, "ummm" She moaned, gripping his skin as they both stopped moving. "Don't move", She told him catching her breath, "Stay like this with me". He nodded, moving her hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. He encased his arms around her shoulders, and held her.

"You're divine! Said He, You are Mine, said She."


End file.
